


move

by underwatr



Series: chained up [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Choking, Dancing, Dom Oh Sehun, Dom/sub, Enemies With Benefits, Gags, Gangs, Hickeys, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sub Byun Baekhyun, Top Oh Sehun, baekhyun is annoying, breath play, degrading, just a bit at the end, not much though surprisingly, only a little though, really bad descriptions of dancing, sehun is sick of his shit, that should be a tag, think that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwatr/pseuds/underwatr
Summary: Sehun and Baekhyun rile eachother up in class. Sehun snaps.or Sehun fucks Baekhyun in the middle of school
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Series: chained up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	move

**Author's Note:**

> the songs that they dance to are go & psycho !!  
> also i didn’t proofread lol sorry

Baekhyun fucking hated school. He hated that his father still made him go, insisting he would thank him for it someday. To be honest, Baekhyun didn’t give a shit about “someday,” not when he was sat watching the same boring History documentary for the third class in a row, doodling in his book since his phone had already been confiscated in another class.

Time seemed to distort when he was in school, every minute feeling like an hour, every hour feeling like a day, and every day lasting forever. Baekhyun found himself daydreaming a lot in his classes, especially in history. Today he found his mind casting back to the week before, unable to help the slight smirk on his face as he remembered the way Sehun fucked him into the shitty motel bed with the younder’s hands tugging roughly at his hair and his hands tied behind his back (something they had become fond of after what they are calling ‘the incident’). He glanced down at his wrists where there were still faint burn marks from the rope, biting down on his pen as he remembered how good he felt, Sehun forcing his back to arch as he came all over the bedsheets, eyes teary from overstimulation when Sehun didn’t stop, ignoring Baekhyun’s whimpers as he thrusted mercilessly into the shorter, ripping a second (dry) orgasm out of him.

Baekhyun was pulled from his thoughts by the loud sound of a chair scraping against the floor. He looked around to see everyone packing their things away and quickly did the same, following everyone out of the class. He looked down the corridor towards where he usually would find his friends but in their place he instead saw Sehun leaning against Baekhyun’s locker surrounded by his friends, though Baekhyun didn’t pay much attention to them, keeping his eyes locked on Sehun as he walked over, a scowl on his face.

“What the fuck do you want?” Baekhyun said as he walked over, causing the group’s laughter to stop.

“You’re the one that came over here, Byun,” Baekhyun ignored Jongin’s words, keeping his eyes locked with Sehun.

“Oh, _right_ ,” Sehun said dramatically. “This is _your_ locker, isn’t it?”

“You know it is, Sehun,” neither of them moved. “Are you gonna get out of my way? I’ve got a class to get to.”

“What’s the point of even going?” the taller said, ignoring Baekhyun’s question. “We both know I’m better than you at dancing anyway.”

Baekhyun moved his hand up to the collar of his own shirt, watching Sehun’s eyes follow his movements, and tugged at it lightly, an action that looked normal enough to the others but to Sehun flashed the hickeys that remained from a rough make out session the day before. Baekhyun smirked lightly as he watched Sehun lick his lips, still staring down at Baekhyun’s lower neck.

“Well,” he grabbed Sehun’s shoulder, moving closer so their faces were inches apart, basking in the way Sehun’s breath hitched. “We’ll just see about that in class, won’t we?”

He glanced down at Sehun’s lips before shoving him aside roughly to get inside his locker.

“What the fuck was that?” he heard Chanyeol mutter and hid his grin behind the door of his locker.

“Nothing, let’s just go, yeah? We’re gonna be late.”

Baekhyun was five minutes late to class, apologising to his teacher as he quietly walked in and took a seat on the floor of the studio beside Yixing.

“Where were you?” Yixing whispered.

“Getting changed,” Baekhyun whispered back, trying to listen to what the teacher was saying.

“So, who wants to go first?” was all he caught and he turned to Yixing for an explanation.

“We have to present our choreography,” he whispered, looking over behind Baekhyun. “Oh, of course he’s going first.”

Baekhyun turned around to see it was Sehun that was stood up, receiving a light slap on the back from Jongin before he walked over to the speakers, a loud shrill of static ringing through the room as he connected his phone.

He stood in the centre of the studio and took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he waited for the song to begin. Baekhyun watched him with eager eyes, holding his breath when the opening notes started to play. Baekhyun found his mouth opening lightly in shock as he heard Sehun’s voice through the speakers. He had no idea Sehun could sing, or was even interested in it.

Sehun’s movements were light at first, but they flowed perfectly with the beat of the song and with the boy’s own voice. He mainly used his legs, Baekhyun noted, his arm momevents kept minimal until just after the chorus where Baekhyun found himself gasping lightly as Sehun moved swiftly to the side, half pulling off his jacket as he rolled his body, pushing out his hips before throwing his jacket to the side of the room towards the mirrors.

Baekhyun could do nothing but stare as Sehun moved through his choreography, paying close attention to the way his white shirt clung to his body.

 _He’s so hot_ , Baekhyun thought. _Kind of breathtaking._

A few seconds later he found himself proving his words to be true as he sucked in a breath, choking on his own spit and coughing profusely. Luckily, Sehun was near the end of his choreography so Baekhyun didn’t really disrupt his performance, taking the water Yixing shoved into his hands and drinking half of the bottle.

“You okay?” Baekhyun just nodded, eyes still on Sehun as the class applauded for him and he sat down with a shy smile on his face like he hadn’t just given Baekhyun a semi in the middle of class.

“That was incredible, Sehun, well done.. was that you singing?”

Sehun nodded, still smiling like he was a shy five year old.

“Yeah, I, um, I wrote it.”

“Well, that’s amazing, it’ll be hard to follow... does anybody want to volunteer to go next?” Baekhyun didn’t give anyone a chance to say anything, thrusting his hand up into the air.

“I’ll go,” he looked directly at Sehun as he stood up, going to plug his phone into the speaker. “I _also_ wrote this myself.”

The dancing came to Baekhyun naturally when the music started, moving almost purely on instinct, which allowed him to focus more on riling up Sehun. He made sure his gaze never left Sehun, his eyes drooping half closed (something Sehun had admitted he thought was hot a few weeks ago) and his mouth gaping open. He was probably doing a little too much for being in the middle of class but all he could think about was how Sehun was beginning to blush as he reached the chorus of the song.

Baekhyun grinned lightly when the chorus hit, knowing the choreography got more intense (horny was the word his friends used). He was forced to tear his eyes away from Sehun as he spun around, his movements sharp and precise as he shifted his focus to his body rather than Sehun, ignoring the slight discomfort and twinges of pain from his lower back. He didn’t look at the younger again until the song was over. He was met with applause as he breathed deeply, glancing at Sehun before sending smiles to everyone else, bowing dramatically as he walked back to his seat.

“That was... interesting, Baekhyun. A little heavy for 2pm on a Tuesday but interesting. I had no idea you could sing like that,” Baekhyun smiled, nodding lightly.

“Well, I’m a man of many talents.”

“Mr. Lee?” their teacher looked over behind Baekhyun. “Can I go and get a drink?”

“Yeah, Sehun, of course,” Baekhyun glanced behind him to see Sehun staring at him intently, gesturing to the door before he left.

Baekhyun waited until the next performance had started before he slipped out of the studio, finding Sehun leaning against the vending machine, panting lightly as he gripped tightly onto a bottle of water. As soon as he saw Baekhyun, he dropped it to the ground, grabbing the shorter by the wrists and pinning him to the wall.

“What the fuck was that?” Baekhyun cocked his head to the side, his bottom lip poking out as he feigned confusion. “Don’t play fucking dumb, Baekhyun. You show me up like that and turn me on while you’re doing it, and in the middle of class?”

“Yeah, well, you started it,” the grip on Baekhyun’s wrists loosened as Sehun looked down at him, confused.

“What?” Baekhyun scoffed.

“Don’t act like you don’t know, Sehun, dancing like that and then acting like a fucking baby after,” Sehun opened his mouth and closed it again before realisation spread across his face, leaving a smirk on his lips.

“So, my dancing made you horny?” Baekhyun pushed his hips forward, causing his crotch to bump against Sehun’s and making the younger gasp lightly.

“What do you think?” Sehun glanced down the corridor before letting go of one of Baekhyun’s wrists to pull him forward by his neck and kiss him roughly.

Baekhyun whined, wrapping his free hand around Sehun’s waist and placing it at the bottom of his back, pulling Sehun’s hips against his own, making them both moan _way_ too loudly for the middle of a school coridoor.

“Come on,” Sehun muttered, dragging Baekhyun through the halls towards their favourite out of use classroom, stopping first at Sehun’s locker for him to grab “the equipment” (“just say the lube and condoms, are you ten?” “there was an open door, idiot, someone could’ve heard me”).

Sehun struggled to open his locker due to his shaky hands, making Baekhyun impatient. He leaned up and nuzzled against Sehun’s shoulder, biting down on it lightly as he lowered his hand to palm the taller’s cock over his sweatpants.

“ _Stop it_.”

Baekhyun didn’t stop.

“Baekhyun, I will leave the lube and use spit if you don’t stop.”

Baekhyun withdrew his hand, crossing his arms as he pouted.

“You’re no fun.”

Sehun finally opened his locker, retrieving the “equipment” and lightly pushing Baekhyun (still pouting) down the hall.

“Will you stop sulking, I’m already going to fuck you in the middle of school, sorry for not wanting you grabbing my dick in the middle of the hall,” Baekhyun glanced around to check nobody was there before looking up at Sehun and grabbing his dick in the middle of the hall.

Luckily for Sehun, they had reached their destination, and he was able to push Baekhyun inside before once again pinning him to the wall.

“Are you serious?” Baekhyun just looked up at Sehun through his eyelashes, pouting lightly.

“I’m _sorry_ ,” he said dramatically, dragging out the ‘o’. Sehun knew he was flirting badly on purpose, but he didn’t expect for it to turn him on. “I’m just _so_ desperate, Sehun.”

“Shut the fuck up,” he muttered, looking away. Baekhyun laughed.

“Wait, did that actually do something?” he tugged one of his hands free, this time sliding it beneath Sehun’s sweatpants to grasp his cock firmly. Sehun gasped, his hips bucking forwards involuntarily. “Wow, am I really that hot?”

Sehun didn’t say anything, just shoved Baekhyun roughly, forcing his hands away as he pushed a table towards the door, blocking it to stop anyone from coming in.

“Smart,” Baekhyun said, jumping up to sit on the table and pulling Sehun close to him. “Are you gonna fuck me now?”

Sehun still didn’t speak, just grabbed Baekhyun’s hips to pull him closer, dodging the shorter’s lips to leave marks down his neck, making him whine loudly as he tugged at Sehun’s hair.

“Will you shut the fuck up, we’re still in school,” despite his words, Sehun pulled back to push up Baekhyun’s shirt, immediately moving to leave hot, wet kisses down his chest which just made him whine even louder. “Baekhyun.”

“Oh, I love it when you use your serious voice,” Sehun stopped his assault on Baekhyun’s chest to glare at him, though it just made the elder laugh. “You’d look a lot more threatening if you weren’t on your knees.”

“You are insufferable.”

“Fucking get on with it then.”

Sehun took another moment to look up at Baekhyun before he tugged at his sweatpants, ignoring how hot Baekhyun’s stupid grin was as he lifted his hips up from the desk so Sehun could remove them easier.

“Oh, surprise.” Sehun was confused until he looked down, finding himself positively drooling at the sight before him.

“A plug? You danced with this?” Baekhyun smiled innocently, nodding as Sehun gripped his thighs.

“Well, what was it you said earlier? I’m a man of many talents,” he felt insecurity creeping into his body as Sehun continued to stare, suddenly feeling the need to cover himself up. “Is something wrong?”

Sehun finally looked away, instead meeting Baekhyun’s eyes.

“No, um... can I try something?”

Baekhyun couldn’t really protest, not when Sehun was staring at him like that.

“Yeah, sure,” Sehun nodded, pushing gently at Baekhyun’s stomach until he was laying down on the table.

He jumped lightly when he felt Sehun’s lips on his thighs, leaving gentle kisses there - something Baekhyun was very much not used to. A whimper echoed through the room when Sehun slowly pulled out the plug that had been resting there for so many hours.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun whispered, already sounding wrecked before Sehun had even done anything.

He soon found himself gasping for breath as he felt something wet and hot tracing around his hole, disappearing a second later.

“Sehun?”

“Yeah?”

“Was that your tongue?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

If Sehun was mad about Baekhyun being loud before, then he must be furious now, because no matter how hard Baekhyun bit down on his arm there was no way of stopping the moans ringing throughout the room as Sehun pinned his hips down to the table with his tongue inside of him.

It felt fucking good, not so intense that he was desperate, but enough to keep him in a haze and make his legs shake.

“Fuck, Sehun,” Baekhyun whispered, moving his hand down to thread his fingers through Sehun’s hair and tug on it lightly.

He didn’t know what it caused Sehun to do, but whatever it was had Baekhyun tearing up and gasping out in pleasure. That had him in much more than a haze.

“Do that again,” he spoke quietly, all he could manage, but it was enough for Sehun to repeat his actions and make Baekhyun sob. “ _Fuck_ , stop, stop.”

Immediately, Sehun pulled away, looking up at Baekhyun in a panic.

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun nodded, sitting up slightly to meet Sehun’s gaze.

“Yeah, yeah, just... too much.”

When Sehun knew Baekhyun was okay, he realised just how wrecked he looked, leaning back on the table with his pupils blown wide, tear stains on his cheeks, a map of hickeys across his neck and chest with his cock red and leaking onto his stomach. It was one of the better sights Sehun had seen.

Sehun stood up, pulling Baekhyun closer to kiss him quickly.

“I’m gonna fuck you up the wall now.”

“Wait, the _wall_?”

Sehun didn’t answer, just pushed down his sweatpants enough to free his cock, making quick work of the condom (and way too much lube) before he pulled Baekhyun up and against the wall, crowding him in until he hoisted the smaller up by the thighs, pressing him into the wall.

“Shit,” Baekhyun whispered, wrapping his arms around Sehun’s neck and arching closer, waiting for the younger to ruin him, though he was quick to get impatient. “I thought you-“

Baekhyun couldn’t finish his sentence, cut off by a whimper when Sehun thrusted in harshly, much faster than he was used to.

“Fuck, you okay?” Baekhyun sighed loudly in annoyance.

“Usually I would make fun of you being so worried but I’m really getting sick of your shit, Sehun.”

“Fine, fuck you,” Baekhyun was about to say something about how “that’s the point” when Sehun gripped tightly onto his hips and pulled Baekhyun down, sliding him the rest of the way onto his cock until his ass met the younger’s thighs.

He gave Baekhyun a single second to adjust before he began moving, immediately finding his rhythm - one that was hard and rough and left Baekhyun moaning loudly once again.

“Shut your fucking mouth.”

Baekhyun tried, he really did, because as much as he loved annoying Sehun, he also didn’t want anyone to hear them, and maybe a part of him just wante to be good and submit. He couldn’t help but crying out when Sehun shifted, changing angles and hitting his prostate dead on.

“Open your mouth.”

For once, Baekhyun did as he was told, choking slightly when Sehun shoved the bunched up material of his own shirt into his mouth. He felt himself slipping, falling deeper into his headspace, just wanting to please Sehun and nothing more. Rationally, he knew that he should probably stop himself, at least try to, because they were still in the middle of school, but then Sehun started thrusting into him again and he found that he didn’t care.

“Such a slut,” Baekhyun whined, muffled by the shirt in his mouth. “Coming to school all prepped and ready for me to fuck you.”

Baekhyun threw his head back, biting down hard on the shirt in his mouth and leaving Sehun able to suck even more hickeys into his neck.

“So good for me, baby,” he whispered, breath hot on Baekhyun’s neck, sending goosebumps ricocheting over his body. “Taking me so well.”

The praise had Baekhyun’s head spinning, encouraged him to push back against Sehun and clench around him in attempt to make him feel good. Sehun pressed Baekhyun even closer to the wall, gripping the shorter’s ass to pull him down to meet his thrusts. Baekhyun moaned loudly, tearing up as Sehun once again hit his prostate over and over again, leaving Baekhyun a desperate mess.

“You close?” Baekhyun nodded frantically, digging his fingers into Sehun’s shoulders as he felt his high approaching. He was mid-moan when Sehun ripped the shirt out of his mouth. “Gonna be a good boy and let me hear how you feel?”

Almost immediately, a loud sob ripped out from Baekhyun’s throat.

“So, so good, Sehun, make me feel so good, please let me cum,” Baekhyun’s body was positively aching, his cock throbbing from between them, completely untouched.

“Not yet, baby,” Baekhyun whined loudly, no longer aware or caring of their surroundings, able to think about nothing but getting his release. “Just hold on a little longer, yeah?”

Baekhyun nodded, stuttering out an “okay,” wanting so desperately to be good for Sehun, not wanting to disappoint him by finishing too soon. He held back, tried his hardest until he was given permission, trying even harder to bring Sehun closer to the edge; sucking on his tongue, biting down his neck, dragging his fingernails along the places he knew Sehun liked to be hurt. It was when Baekhyun wrapped a hand loosely around Sehun’s neck that he began gasping for breath - in more than one way.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Sehun moved one of his hands from Baekhyun’s thighs to between their bodies, finally wrapping his hand around the elder’s cock to jerk him off, surprising Baekhyun and causing his grip on Sehun’s neck to tighten. “Okay, baby, okay, you can cum for me.”

One more thrust from Sehun had Baekhyun coming with a loud moan, Sehun following a few seconds later, hips stuttering as he bit down on Baekhyun’s shoulder in an attempt to suppress whatever noises he would make. He stood there for a few seconds, needing a moment to catch his breath before he gently laid Baekhyun down on the table behind them, picking up the tissues that has fallen out of his pocket to clean them both up.

“You back with me yet?” one look at Baekhyun answered Sehun’s question; he was staring at the younger, eyes glossy and mouth open wide, looking completely wrecked and making no effort to move at all.

“Not quite,” Baekhyun said quietly and Sehun sighed, placing a hand on the shorter’s jaw and gently rubbing his thumb across his cheek, making Baekhyun’s eyes flutter closed.

“You were so good,” he whispered, leaning down to press a light kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek, causing the other grin widely.

“I was?” Sehun nodded, a soft smile on his face.

“Yeah.”

They sat there in silence for a while as Sehun redressed them, waiting for Baekhyun to come out of his headspace.

“Thank you,” Sehun looked up to see Baekhyun sat on the table, looking at his hands, probably embarrassed.

“No problem... We should probably get back to class,” Baekhyun nodded, standing up and taking his phone from his pocket.

“Class is finished,” he held up his phone, showing that they were in fact running into lunch.

“Oh, shit.”

“Yeah,” neither said anything again until Baekhyun took a step forward. “How come you started being nice?”

“What, you mean, like...” he gestured to the wall and Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“Yeah... you know, calling me baby and stuff,” Sehun hoped to God that he was just imagining the way his face was heating up, that he wasn’t actually blushing at Baekhyun’s words.

“Oh, um.. Well, I like it when you say that stuff to me when I’m in, uh, that position. So, I thought you would.” Baekhyun nodded in understanding and opened his mouth to say something but he never got the chance. “I’m gonna go, actually... yeah, sorry about the bruises.”

And with that he left, leaving Baekhyun stood in the middle of the classroom, completely and utterly confused.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! this took a lot longer than i would like to admit but i’m excited to make this into a series!!
> 
> title; move - taemin


End file.
